Angels in The Garden
by TripleSalchowKw
Summary: When Donna returns from an adventure with the Doctor, she's horrified to find that her mum has completely redecorated her alien garden. It's replaced with rose bushes and the like. And completely un-suspicious stone angels dot the yard. Will they be able to rid the garden of weeping angels? Or will they be shot into the past? Did Sylvia put the angels there on purpose?
1. Chapter 1

**Staring contest. Donna v. Weeping Angel. Who would blink first, Donna or the Weeping Angel?**

 **Anyway, in this fanfic. Sylvia Noble and Wilf's house burns down because of a dalek invasion and they move in with Donna.**

"Oh, hello Donna," Sylvia Noble chirped. "I was out back and I noticed it looked a bit… Weird. So, I ran out and bought a few decorations."

Donna rushed to the window and gazed out, to her horror stone angels and normal, earth plants dotted the yard. To her mother's credit, it did look quite nice. But, Donna had had statues and plants from space dotting the yard that glowed at night.

"Mum! You shouldn't have," Donna groaned.

"If you're worried about cost, it wasn't very much. I know the owner of the store and he gave me 70% off. Now isn't that a bargain! And I took all those odd plants and gave them back to your friend. Told him it made the yard look strange and I wasn't having it. We're on earth, and only earth plants will go. Besides, they could be aliens in disguise, the plants I mean."

Donna banged her head against the pane, her ginger hair flopping. "My garden wasn't full of aliens in disguise. It looked better before. Now it looks… Normal."

"And that's a good thing too!" Sylvia said decidedly. "You've been gone for a few days with that Doctor of yours. What's he thinking, whisking you off into danger, like that? Anyhow, let me tell you the strangest thing."

Sighing, Donna followed Sylvia out into the newly redecorated garden. "What is it?"

"See that statue right there? The one covering it's face as if it's crying? Yes, the one on the right beside the path. Now, after I put it up, I heard a strange sound, and I turned around. But, I could have sworn that it had moved its hands and moved it's head to look at me. I blinked and it was back in it's original position."

"Maybe it's an alien," Donna said sarcasticly.

"Don't pull that attitude with me, young lady," Sylvia Nobel wagged her finger at her daughter. "Anyway, I think I'm just getting old. Stone statues moving, indeed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's that about statues moving?" Sylvia and Donna turned to see the Doctor strolling towards them with his hands in his trench coat pockets.

Donna narrowed her eyes at his nonchalant appetence. Behind that innocent expression his brain was working overtime, making deductions in half a second. The Doctor was too interested in her mother's hallucinations. She crossed her arms. "It's not like it's an alien or anything."

Donna missed the odd expression that flitted across Sylvia's face, but the Doctor didn't. He filed it away for future reference.

"Well, as I was telling Donna, I put this nice stone angel up. See, it's right there. Anyway, I was going back to the house and I heard a strange sound. I looked at it and I could have sworn it moved. But of course that's nonsense," Sylvia laughed. "It's not an alien."

"Uh huh," the Doctor pulled the sliding door open and sauntered down the garden path, whistling.

Donna glanced at her mother; she was in the kitchen, rummaging through cabinets.

"Doctor!" Donna hurried after him.

He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and waved it over the angel. His eyes widened and he took a step back as he studied the readings.

"Donna," his voice was quiet. "Get back in the house. Now."

"Don't tell me that's an actual alien!" Donna crossed her arms. "What's it called?"

"Donna, come on!" the Doctor rushed back to the house.

"For the love of Pete!" Donna exclaimed, she paused and tapped on the angel's wing.

"Don't touch it!" the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

Once inside, he began locking all the doors and windows. He wedged chairs under the doors, and opened all the curtains.

"What're you doing?" Donna stared at him as he waved his sonic over the kitchen window. "It can't get in! It's a stone angel!"

The teakettle screamed and Sylvia removed it and sat it on a polka dot oven mitt.

"Well then," her eyes gleamed. "Why don't you explain yourself over tea?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion flickering, but it was there and gone almost as soon as it had appeared.

"They're called Weeping Angels," he took at sip of his tea. "They feed off vortex energy. But they have to harvest that energy from something, or someone. Their touch sends you back in time. But, they can only move when you aren't looking."

"Stone angel that only move when you aren't looking?" Wilf stood in the doorway, still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "We had something like that in the war. The-"

The Doctor leapt up. "Angels in the World War II?"

"We were fighting in the trenches. Then all the gunfire stopped. The Germans left. We went over to investigate, and there were loads of angels, just standing there in perfect rows. We lost 1,000 men that night. Just disappeared," Wilf poured himself a mug of tea and stirred it.

Just then, the doorbell rang. The Doctor was at the door in a flash, peering through the peephole. He sucked in a breath, an angel stood, it's finger still on the doorbell. A vicious smile was on it's face and it held a piece of paper that read 'Manhattan'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy. And a bit lazy too. I'll try to make this chapter longer.**

Chapter 3

"Manhattan? What's Manhattan got to do with anything?" Donna was frowning at the angel through the pane next to the door.

The Doctor searched his mind for any escapade in which he had been to New York, but his mental search found nothing. _Must be from my future_ , he decided. Making a mental note to remember this, he stored the info in the back of his mind and fingered his sonic.

"Doctor? I can't stay in this house forever. I have a life to get to. And you know, that thing called a job?" Donna crossed her arms over her Billie Piper concert tee.

"Call in sick," the Doctor replied absently.

"Call in sick? Call in sick, he says!" she was outraged. "Why? When the only that keeping me from work is a stupid stone angel?" I mean, if you stare it from the time it takes me to get to my car, I should be fine."

Ignoring her rant, the Doctor peered out the window, where the angel was gone.

"Okay, think Doctor," the Doctor paced through the room, passing Donna arguing on the phone in a raspy "sick" voice. "This angel can't be from my past because Martha's angels stared at each other and became locked. This angel is from my future, because, I've never been to Manhattan, an oversight on my part, I've heard great things about the food there. But, this angel has a vendetta, and where did this angel come from? UNIT hasn't alerted me about- Don't open that door!"

"What?" Sylvia asked, raising an eyebrow. "I need groceries. We're all out milk, and bread, and my cake ingredients."

The Doctor moved forward, and placed a hand on your shoulder. "Sylvia, got out there, and I can't guarantee your safety. Out there, you're on your own."

Shrugging him off, she marched out the door, pausing. "I'll be fine, it'll take more than an angel to keep from baking!"

The Doctor plopped onto the couch, as she closed the door smiling. Then, from the depths of his trench coat, he pulled out a sleek silver laptop with the emblem of his screwdriver on it. Quickly tapping away, and audio feed came up.

Donna plunked down beside him. "I'm off for the next two days, knowing all of your bosses secrets does pay off, doesn't it. Oi, what's that?"

Sylvia was speaking to herself, chuckling. "It seems I'm baking a cake."

Donna frowned. "Mum doesn't bake. Not on her life."

"Now where's that angel? He was supposed to meet me here, two minutes ago. Oh, he's late!"

Donna stared at the screen in horror. "What's going on? Is she working with the angel?"

 **And there you have it, Chapter 3. Read and Review**


End file.
